cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geeks Paradox
and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Geeks Paradox is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 613 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Geeks Paradox work diligently to produce Fish and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Geeks Paradox is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Geeks Paradox has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Geeks Paradox allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Geeks Paradox believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Geeks Paradox will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Government Geeks Paradox believe in a soft rule with our individual states making the decissions for their local area. They take a strong stance to national security, and ever since the last war that Geeks Paradox was in which ravaged many homes and took many lifes and briefly caused panic and chaos (which is understandable they had suffered 104,041 casualties) they have made better strides to improve the over all infrastructure and real strength of the nation, instead of investing in tech and military to bloat the strength appearance. Statistic Reporting Act of 2008 On 10/6/2008, the states of Geeks Paradox band togeather and passed a law that all major milestones in their development must be reported. They had yet to pass any law that would ask anyone to keep track of their history so in such could not formulate acurate figures and totals of past events. Education Geeks Paradox's citizens (Paradoxians) are big on Tech Based Education which is a program that was put in place that allows the students to study via their laptop and interact with the class virtually. This allows them to train in the feilds THEY are interested in. Advancement Improvements Banks: 5, Border Walls: 1, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 2, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Naval Academies: 2, Naval Construction Yards: 1, Police Headquarters: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 2, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2. Wonders Great Monument, National War Memorial, Social Security System, Stock Market. Military The follow statistics are estiments based on the report of 10/6/08: *Number of Soldiers: 14,792 (18,372) *Number of Tanks: 1,837 *Aircraft: 50 *Cruise Missiles: 10 *Navy Vessels: 6 *Nuclear Weapons: 0 Although realitivly young, the new navy of Geeks Paradox is strong and constantly growing. With 3 new ships built on 10/7/2008 There is also rumor of plans to build a nuclear facility which will allow the Paradoxians to build nuclear weapons whenever they want. This should be completed by the end of the month. Wars BLUE - NADC WAR Geeks Paradox entered into the BLEU-NADC War at Midnight Gametime January 26, 2008. CAFFINE-COLTRA AFFAIR Although resulting in peace, the Caffine-Coltra Affair was a conflict that was iniated when the leader of Geeks Paradox, TeamColtra, had been enjoying an evening off and had posted some foul comments to the leader of Echelon, Caffine1, who then in turn was going to declare war. TeamColtra had declared the townspeople hold up rainbow flags and quickly become peaceloving people thus making them untouchable to foreign forces. This peacemode had lasted 47 days before the peace offering of an undisclosed amount had been successfully transfered to Caffine. NADC vs TeamColtra of Geeks Paradox (also called: Watchman-Coltra 09 Conflict) After a serious misjudgement and railroading attempt by the government of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, war was declared on TeamColtra of Geeks Paradox; who was convicted of "treason" with no trial. Although, TeamColtra admits his guilt, and admits the screenshots that were captured were real... he stands by the fact that they were not intended as "treason" nor was his plan to actaully do anything mallicious. It was simply a misunderstanding and a conversation out of context. Rouge Responses Chess Player of Chess Land Mar 4, 2007 After a dishonorable show of agression to an ally nation the people of Geeks Paradox took arms and brought Chess Land to its knees. The war totals are as follows: Chess Land *Dead: 415 *Land Lost: 6.39 *Infrastructure Lost: 8.59600 Geeks Paradox *Dead: 321 Shortly after these attacks the leader of chess player fled and Planet Bob never heard from Chess Land again. Climate Geeks Paradox is VERY cold, located near the North Poll and snow is commonplace. The only town in Geeks Paradox that has any form of real heat is Hampsterdam which has an artifical heating system under the city which brings its avearage ground temp. to 56.75 degrese. Geography Geeks Paradox has a very large area of influence, and is very flat. The highest moutain is Mt. Chigughic which is 500 ft above sea level. Transportation Snowmobiles are the primary form of transporation in Geeks Paradox, all the citizens drive around in advanced snow mobile technology that allows them to have 1-5 person seating. There also has been laws put in effect limiting the emmisions of the snow mobiles as to protect the fragile climate of the area.